


Steamy Beans Coffee Shop

by VampireCamX



Category: Castlevania, castlevania anime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alucard has a man bun, Castlevania Anime - Freeform, Characters represented as coffee, M/M, Trevor is awkward as fuck, and also a raging alcoholic, enimies to friends to lovers, gay shit, im not apologising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireCamX/pseuds/VampireCamX
Summary: Gresit's greatest coffee shop, Steamy Beans Coffee proudly serves:Americano22% daddy issues, 99.9% broke artist, 69% man boner for man buns. Add Whiskey if you please.Mocha100% hot man bun, 100% class, 85% done with Americano's shit.Underneath the whisky, body odour and lack lack of patience for other people, Trevor is just a simple man with simple tastes: Alcohol, strong ass coffee, and classy men with impossibly perfect hair who are way out of his league.





	1. Chapter 1 - The First (And Worst) Americano Of Them All

Trevor winced as the bright lights from the small coffee shops assaulted his eyes. The immediate smell of coffee beans and syrup made his head spin. He really shouldn't have had last shot of sambuka, as he'd come to the realisation that that was the reason he felt like absolute shit this morning (not the other fifteen glasses of whiskey he'd gulped down like a fish out of water in a two hour time period). Yeah, definitely the sambuka. Trevor scanned the room for a place to sit and felt relief seeing that the shop was mostly empty and there was a small table in the corner that was free.

He turned and trudged over to the counter to order a drink, wincing at his own sudden movement. The menu sat unread as Trevor already knew what he wanted and lifting his head too high to look at the screen above the counter with items on it would surely make him throw up. He'd already lost enough of his dignity already, thank you.

As he was staring at the floor the opposite side of the counter, a body clad in a grey and black coloured uniform obstructed his hazy vision. With a quiet sigh, Trevor grunted out his order, not even giving the barista time to ask him, or even really bothering to acknowledge them.

"One large Americano." 

The hungover man rubbed his temples as the barista moved to make his drink. How could today get any worse? His head pounded as if there was a tiny marching band parading around, he was resisting the urge to throw up all over the shiny grey counter and if he didn't get his coffee in approximately ten seconds he might actually die.

As Trevor was stood feeling sorry for himself, a delicate hand placed his Americano straight in his field of view, causing him to startle and look up at the person in front of him.

"That'll be £3.75 please sir." The voice was smooth and low and Trevor swore he'd just been cured of anything that could ever possibly be wrong with him ever again. 

In front of him could have quite possibly stood an angel. Their face looked very unamused with their lips drawn tight. Bright amber eyes were narrowed and sharp, as if they were looking straight through Trevor, sifting through all the deepest parts of him. Beautiful, almost golden hair was pulled into a messy bun, with the occasional stubborn strands framing their beautiful face, highlighting their amazing cheekbones.

A thin eyebrow raised and Trevor jumped slightly, making him light-headed and a groan escaped his lips. Trevor reached into his pocket to find the correct amount of money and became increasingly panicked as his hands came up empty. He knew he put the money somewhere.

A throat was cleared behind him and Trevor was tempted to turn around and tell them to fuck off and if his head didn't hurt so goddamned much, he would have. Eventually his hand came into contact with his wallet and Trevor almost sighed in relief as he put money down on the counter in front of him.

"Keep the change", he muttered, in an attempt to be suave, before walking away to the table in the corner he'd had his eye on before.

Adrian resisted the urge to sneer at the rude man wearing an old hoodie, who smelled like a brewery and farm all in one. 'Keep the change' he had said. What the hell what he meant to do with 25p? Plus the dude's manners were almost non-existent. He's surprised his tongue isn't bleeding as he'd been fighting against everything in him to not open his mouth and chew the man out about his odd behaviour. Amber eyes rolled once before Adrian served the other customer that had been waiting while the previous fool had embarrassed himself.

Narrowed eyes looked back up at the hoodie clad man in the most discreet way they could manage. The blonde's face twisted into a scowl as the unknown man attempted to sneakily pull out a dull silver flask and desecrate Adrian's freshly made coffee with a mysterious brown liquid that Adrian was almost 100% was alcohol.

Around two hours passed and it was 1:14pm. Trevor was still huddled in his claimed corner, nursing his third Americano and whiskey. His head was spinning and he'd been trying to come up with an excuse to approach the manly looking woman who kept shooting glances at him from behind the counter. If she kepts looking at him does that means he's got a chance at getting her number? Well, it was worth a chance, right? He wasn't exactly ugly if he says so himself.

With a firm, decisive nod, Trevor stood up and stumbled his way to the counter. The barista chick was staring at him. She totally wants him. One arm pressed in front of him and Trevor struck a hopefully sexy pose, the fact he looked like a street prostitute didn't for once cross his alcohol-muddled brain.


	2. Chapter 2 - A First Conversation That Leaves A Lot To Be Desired

Adrian raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the human mess staring at him with a weird expression on his face. The man was leaning awkwardly on the counter, his face so close that he could smell the potent smell of alcohol on his breath. What was he doing? Should he just make the drunkard another Americano as was routine by now?

"So.... you come here often?" Trevor slurred, his words would have been indecipherable to anyone other than Adrian who's ears were perfect.

"I work here if you couldn't tell by now, so yes, I am inclined to 'come here often." A slight grimace made its way onto Adrian's face and he couldn't keep the distaste out of his voice. Is this guy seriously trying to flirt with him?

Trevor blinked, not understanding a single word that the woman had said to him. Shit, is it hot in here? An almost audible gulp escaped Trevor as he tried to hold down the whiskey that wanted to make a reappearance at the worst possible time.

"You're a very pretty woman. Do you want to get sushi with me?"

“I’m not a woman.” Perfectly shaped lips quirked slightly, but Adrian’s was still beyond annoyed.

“Sure you are. No man is as pretty as you. Plus you look so delicate and fragile.”

The blonde couldn't believe he was allowing this pathetic to speak to him with such disrespect. It couldn’t be helped as his face twisted into a scowl in response. Strong hands gripped onto the counter, turning his knuckles white.

"I'll have you know I'm more of a man than you, you drunken fool. So either order another drink or leave me alone before I end up saying something very undignified." Spat out words, laced with disgust completely went over the brunette's head as his world started to go dizzy. Hot bile was slowly rising, scorching Trevor's throat which made him cough pathetically.

Adrian was managing to calm himself down. Obviously this man was not worth his attention, never mind his annoyance. The blonde was about to repeat himself but slower this time, eager for the drunkard to just leave him alone. Just as the first syllable escaped his delicate lips, his ears were attacked by the disgusting sound of the brunette heaving and vomiting all over Adrian's perfectly pristine and pressed, ironed shirt. 

With a shuddering breath, Adrian tried to compose himself and stop his arms from shaking wildly in a mix of disgust and anger. On the other side of the counter, Trevor had started to sober up and he took in the scene before him. Red ears turned hot with embarrassment, lucky they were covered by strands of his clumpy, unwashed hair so at least he could maintain some shred of dignity, no matter how small it may be. Well, that's his shot with the hot barista ruined.

"......Sir. If you wouldn't mind, I would very much like you to leave the shop now." Honey coloured eyes had closed at some point in an attempt to keep calm and not lash out at the customer. He didn't really want to lose this job by assaulting a pathetic alcoholic. And plus, he had to remain classy and dignified even with his shirt in its current state.

A quick apology was muttered as Trevor quickly abandoned ship. He was lucky nobody else was in the shop and he wanted to leave quickly before he caused a scene. Adrian sighed as he heard the bell above the door ring, indicating that the drunk had left.

With a speed unknown to him, the blonde marched into the back room and quickly stripped out of his soiled shirt that he would dispose of later. Pristine shirt number 2 was carefully taken out of his bag, just as neat and ironed as the previous.

————————————————

A loud thud rang through Trevor's tiny apartment as he tripped over a bottle of Smirnoff Ice and landed face first on the arm of his old, hard leather sofa before finally collapsing on carpeted floor. At least the floor was somewhat soft.

Just as Trevor was about his accept his fate and pass out half drunk on his floor at 4:12pm, a small meow grabbed his attention. Small feet padded over to the collapsed man, a little pink nose nudging his unshaven face.

"I'm up," Trevor groaned out and sat up, the fat cat wasted no time in climbing onto Trevor's lap and curling into a fluffy, purring ball. Despite himself, Trevor let out a small smile, "You missed me, huh? I'm sorry, I'll make sure to give you extra treats later to make up for it." 

With a loud yawn, Trevor settled with his back leaned up against his black sofa and closed his eyes. Thoughts about how he was going to have to lay off the booze tomorrow for a bit and apologise to that blondie filled his only slightly fuzzy head. Well, he’d try to apologise if he doesn’t get immediately punched in the face first.


End file.
